


Shingeki Life

by chikara_ao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Pictures, Sports
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikara_ao/pseuds/chikara_ao
Summary: Drabble/OS inspiré par des images diverses et variées !!! Couples divers, UA or NOT, beaucoup de LEVI !N°1 : Inqualifiable (Ou comment faire un titre ironique...)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 1





	Shingeki Life

**Author's Note:**

> -Ce qui est entre « ? » représente les pensées de notre grand blond.  
> -Oui, Erwin est complètement OOC, et non, ce n'était pas prévu, mais oui, c'est comme ça !  
> -Excusez ce fanatisme de Levi, je crois qu'il fallait que j'extériorise un peu !
> 
> Bonne Lecture !!!:D

« Magnifique... »

… était le seul adjectif acceptable pour décrire cet homme. Tout du moins le seul que le cerveau pas mal retourné d'Erwin parvenait à trouver en cet instant. Sérieusement, comment un mec qui s'acharnait sur un sac de box pouvait-il être aussi... « waouuuh » quoi ! C'était pas logique ! Vraiment pas de chez vraiment pas du tout ! De un c'était un homme, de deux il était en sueur, de trois il avait un air aigri pas spécialement avenant, de quatre il était petit et fin !!! Comment lui, Erwin Smith, pouvait-il être subjugué par ce mini-pousse tellement viril !!? L'illogilité de cette situation faisait se froncer ses royales sourcils !

« Superbe... »

Mais à vrai dire, à force de le fixer avec plus de précision, il commençait à donner raison à son instinct qui était naturellement tombé sous le charme de l'inconnu grincheux. C'était un homme, certes, ça même en y regardant de loin ou de plus près il ne pouvait pas se louper ! Mais en y regardant plus attentivement la sueur sur sa peau blanche et à l'air « siiiiii douuce, oah ! », ne semblait pas si répugnante, elle glissait sur les muscles fermes et dévoilés de ses bras, longeait avec une exquise indécence le cou si fin et tentant, soulignait les contours si durs mais « ooh, si adorable » de son visage.

« Excitant... »

Son air continuellement contrarié ne lui donnait pas de frissons de dégoût, le faisant s'éloigner pour conservait une intégrité physique complète ! Non, elle lui donnait juste envie de lui caresser le visage. Envie de voir tellement d'autres expressions, un sourire, un rougissement, de l'impatience, de l'amour... pour lui !

« Sexy... »

Petit, certes, avec un corps aux allures d'acier trempé également, mais... tellement bandant !!! Il n'y avait qu'à demander à Erwin Jr. qui remerciait le joggings très ample de son propriétaire en cet instant de stalking peu discret ! Franchement, il avait envie de le toucher, d’ébouriffer ses cheveux, de le voir lever les yeux vers lui, de voir sous cet infâme pantalon, il voulait... « Oh mon Dieuuuuuu !!!!! », est la pensée qui court-circuita un instant le cerveau malmené d'Erwin, suite à un renversant coup de pied - que nous nommerons : écraseur de Titan !!! - qui alla méchamment endommager le sac de sable.

« Irrésistible... »

L'inconnu s’essuyait maintenant négligemment le visage en fermant les yeux, ébouriffant quelques mèches de cheveux au passage. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses onyx bénissaient le monde de leur lumière ! Il jeta un coup d’œil sur sa gauche, vers Erwin, mais s'en désintéressa bien vite pour finalement s'échapper de l'emprise du blond en se retournant, s'en allant vers un lieu inconnu, éloigné du pauvre géant figé sur place - c'est juste les vestiaires en fait !

« Le Diable... »

Il voulait arracher le débardeur, toucher la peau, caresser les mèches noirs, retracer chacune des lignes de son visage et de son corps, déchirer le pantalon, accoler leur bassin, se réfugier entre ses cuisses, le faire gémir, rougir, supplier, jouir. Il voulait lui arracher des sourires, des mots doux, des rires. Il voulait aussi... sentir sa main sur lui. Il voulait vraiment approcher cet enfoiré de démon inhumain qui ruinait sa fierté d'homme et lui faisait apparaître des couettes non désirées.

-Je veux cette indécente sucrerie sur pattes rien que pour moi, dit-il subitement à haute voix, en fixant sans faillir le jeune homme qui s'éloignait.  
-Qui ça ? répondit tout aussi soudainement son partenaire de muscu.  
-Heeeeiiiinnnnnn !!!!? fit l'imbécile en sursautant et se en retournant vers Mike.

Ce dernier avait le visage relevé vers la direction que fixait précédemment le crétin blond.

-Levi Ackerman !!? Sérieux mec, abandonne ! Avant que t'es déballé deux mots pour le draguer, il t'aura déjà calculé et t'explosera les dents.

Erwin se retourna pour continuer à regarder son Apollon, des larmes commençant déjà à ce former sous les yeux.

-Bah, tu peux tenter, mais prévois un rendez-vous chez le dentiste au préalable ! lui conseilla son ami tellement attentionné !

Erwin Smith, les yeux toujours fixé sur la svelte et envoûtante silhouette qui s'éloignait de lui, se promit de faire tout pour avoir cet homme ! Impossible que cette incarnation du désir ne lui appartienne pas un jour ! Et impossible n'est pas Erwin ! Promis sur ses sourcils scintillants !

**Author's Note:**

> C'est partie en vrille, j'crois que j'avais envie de me fiche un peu de ce pauvre Erwin, et de gagatiser sur Levi... encore... faut que j'me soigne !!!
> 
> À bientôt, faites moi plaisir, dégourdissez-moi un peu ces jolies petits doigts :-)


End file.
